


Hot Mess

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Roommates, allison is a hot mess, lydia loves her anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is a hot mess and Lydia is a morning person, but they love each other anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> written for Teen Wolf Femslash Week.
> 
> Day 1: Favourite Ship.

“ _Good_ morning, beautiful.”

Allison stops, squints at her girlfriend. God, why the _fuck_ had she agreed to rent with her without checking her sleeping schedule? And then go and fall for her. Because Lydia’s the kind of girl you can’t _help_ but fall for and Allison’s a sucker for strong, confident, intelligent women. Lydia ticks every box when it comes to Allison’s type. 

Except for one.

She’s a _morning person_.

Allison is about as far from a morning person as you can get. For her, nothing exists before 10am, and nothing is worth getting up before 9am for. Except maybe lazy, unrushed morning sex, but that is the one and only exception in her book. 

Lydia gets up every morning at _six_. Allison hadn’t thought 6am even existed; it’s not an actual time, just some vague, other wordly kind of place for people who like to go for morning runs and watch the sunrise and drink healthy amounts of water and have nutritional breakfasts. For people who, you know, actually have their life together.

Allison Argent is not that person.

Unfortunately, she also isn’t much of a deep sleeper, and the loud whir of their smoothie mixer had dragged, kicking and screaming, out of sleep. She’s glad she insisted on a ‘no visitors before 10am’ rule because she feels no qualms in standing there naked, save for the blanket wrapped around her like a cape. 

Lydia’s stood in their kitchen, already perfectly dressed, with her hair in a flawless braid and make up all done; hell, it’s not even seven yet and she’s probably already done her morning run, paid the bills and showered all before getting ready for the day. It’s not _natural_.

“Am I late for work?”

Lydia gives an indulgent smile and pours green... _slush_ into two glasses. “Honey, you’ve got the weekend off.”

Allison narrows her eyes further, regrets it when clumpy day old mascara sticks her eyelashes together. “Then why am I up before eight?”

“Because,” Lydia says patiently, holding out one of the glasses. “We agreed we’d spend this weekend packing.”

_Ugh_ , Allison thinks. Packing weekend. She remembers. Well, sort of; she remembers Lydia bringing it up in the middle of sex and she remembers kind of impatiently agreeing while trying to bring Lydia’s mouth back to where she wanted it. She sees that as cheating on Lydia’s part, but she also knows that she’s not going to be able to back out of this. She needs to actually be a responsible grown up.

It’s not like she’s not excited to move. She’d moved into the apartment fresh out of the college, renting with a stranger to make sure the bills were covered since she didn’t make much from her junior editorial job at a small, local magazine. It was just a small two bedroom apartment, but since moving in, she and Lydia have definitely moved from _strangers_ territory to _definitely not strangers_ territory. So, three years down the line and with a decent income on both their parts, they’re finally moving into a one bedroom place, _together_. Like, as a _couple_.

“You know I’m not productive before noon,” she grumbles, taking the glass and sitting at the kitchen island.

“If I let you leave it until noon, we’d never get anything done,” Lydia points out.

Allison doesn’t respond to that, mostly because Lydia’s right, but she’s not going to admit to that. She takes an indignant sip of the smoothie instead – and promptly spits it back into the glass.

“What is _that_?” she demands, “And why did you let me put it in my _mouth_?”

Lydia laughs and sips her own, licking smoothie off her lip before answering. “Kale, pineapple and coconut milk.”

_Kale. Ugh_. “You’re an asshole.”

Lydia just grins and leans over the counter, kissing her. Between morning breath and the gross green concoction, it tastes pretty disgusting, but Allison’s never going to pass up kisses from Lydia, so she closes her eyes and lets their lips slide lazily together, sweet and unrushed.

When Lydia pulls back, her gaze is soft and fond. Allison’s pretty sure her hair’s stuck up in tangled curls and she’s got drool on her cheek, but Lydia still looks at her like she’s the most beautiful thing in her whole universe. It never fails to make Allison feel all warm and jittery. 

“As much as I love you naked,” Lydia says, stealing Allison’s smoothie (she’s glad to see it go), “Go get dressed and I’ll make you pancakes.”

Allison beams at that and practically crawls across the counter to kiss her again. Maybe Lydia’s a morning person and drinks disgusting smoothies, but she is totally Allison’s soulmate where it counts.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
